


Night In

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: When they had started seeing each other, back on the ship, Scotty had been adamant that it was to be a casual thing. It’d had been really very sweet.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moststeph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/gifts).



Nyota had never imagined being happy like this.

A few short years ago she would have thought two people staying in, watching tv together on a Saturday would be pathetic. The death of imagination and adventure, two people surrendering to middle age in quiet desperation.

But as she sat beside Scotty half-listening to his running commentary on the film she wasn’t really watching, Nyota couldn’t imagine anywhere else she’d rather be.

When they had started seeing each other, back on the ship, Scotty had been adamant that it was to be a casual thing. It’d had been really very sweet.

‘It’s not that you’re not a lovely lass Nyota, you are. It’s just what with me being pretty much a confirmed bachelor and all. And me work. The Enterprise, she’s a jealous lady, I’ve no time for something serious. ‘Sides, I’m too old for ye’.

Nyota had nodded, trying not to smile. It had sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

She had assured him that she wasn’t looking for anything serious either and pulled him back in for a kiss. And then she waited.

And over the days and weeks in space, Scotty kept coming back to her and each time Nyota opened her arms to him. 

‘No sense in you having to slog all the way back to your own quarters lass, you might as well spend the night here’, he would say. And Nyota would acquiesce graciously.

Until one night as they lay in Scotty’s bed together, quietly in the dark:

‘Ny?’

‘Hmm?’

‘I think- I think I’m falling in love with you’ .

‘I know’.

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah. I love you too’.

‘Oh. Well. That’s alright then so’.

And it was.

After the mission they decided to take some time apart. Not a break up, definitely not a break up. But they wanted to see if what they had could survive outside the greenhouse that was ship life. It was easy to make time for each other when their days were so strictly regimented. It was easy when they only had to hop in a turbo to see each other. Theirs might be a delicate thing that would go neglected in the chaotic shuffle of civilian life.

So they agreed to go their separate ways while on Earth. No contact either. They had family to see and friends to catch up with. The breathing room would be good for them. 

Scotty texted her after three days. His uncle had told a  _ really  _ funny joke and he didn’t want to forget it before he saw her again.

Nyota called him the following week.

They talked for three hours.

When they were both back in San Francisco, six weeks later, they got an apartment together.

  
  
  


‘The practical effects in this are amazin’, Scotty said now. ‘Unreal how well they hold up’.

Nyota nodded, tucking her head in closer against his shoulder. It was an unusually bitter cold night and outside sleety rain fell. The remains of their take-out were spread out on the coffee table before them.

Nyota pulled her feet up and leaned even more so into Scotty. It almost embarrassed her sometimes, the need she felt to be close to him. She often had to fight the urge to just bury her face in his chest when they were out in public. 

Once, Scotty had to beam back onto the ship to supervise a particularly delicate part of the refitting. He had been gone for two days and Nyota and thought seriously about pulling his clothes from the closet, dumping them on the bed and rolling around in them just to get his smell.

She had settled for wearing one of his jumpers.

Scotty glanced down at her as she repositioned herself and shot her a wink before wrapping his arm around her and giving her elbow a squeeze.

‘Alright, love?’

‘Yeah, I’m alright’.

Her chest felt so tight with affection for him that Nyota thought she might burst open. 

‘TV, off’, she said out loud.

‘Oi, I was watchin’ that! Gettin’ to the best part and all! You’ve no appreciation for cinema, woman’.

‘Monty’, she said gently, placing her hand high on his thigh. ‘Let’s go to bed early’.

‘Eh? Oh! Oh right, well lead the way my dear’.

  
  


In their room, Nyota sat on the edge of their bed and pulled Scotty to her by his waistband. She was undoing the drawstring of his sweatpants when she stopped.

‘Shit. I forgot to take the trash out’.

Scotty leaned over her, kissing her neck and guiding her to shuffle backwards and lie back.

‘Ach, it’ll be grand, we’ll survive till next week’.

But they both knew it couldn’t wait. They’d forgotten last week too and their trashcan was crammed full.

‘I’ll be two minutes’, Nyota said apologetically, sitting up.

‘You will not!’, Scotty was indignant as he firmly pushed her back down and standing himself.

‘But it’s my turn!’.

‘I don’t care! No woman of mine is going out in that!’ 

Part of Nyota wanted to raise an eyebrow and say ‘oh I’m  _ your _ woman, am I?’. A different part of her wanted to pull him back to bed and have his babies.

Scotty fumbled around, trying to shove his feet into sneakers without undoing the laces, while pulling on a hoodie at the same time. He stopped at the door and turned to face her.

‘I am just going outside and may be sometime’, he said gravely.

Nyota laughed.

‘Hurry back or I’ll finish without you!’

Scotty didn’t even bother coming up with a retort and was gone. 

While she waited, Nyota stripped out of her pyjamas and got under the covers. The sheets were cool, so she starfished out and kicked her legs trying to generate some warmth. She lay back against the pillows, slightly breathless and chuckled to herself, feeling silly. A particularly loud gust of wind howled outside the window and she pulled the duvet tight around herself.

Nyota had always been self-sufficient, she just had a naturally independent streak. It was why she had been content to wait for Scotty to realise he wanted a real relationship with her, because she had needed time to get used to the idea as well.

And while part of her still rankled at being ‘his’ woman, it was a part that got smaller every day. Scotty was protective, not possessive and wasn’t demeaning or infantilising with that protection. He saw it as a duty of care, one between partners and for all his jokes and good humour, Scotty took that duty seriously.

Scotty was swearing when he came back. He undressed quickly and Nyota gasped to feel the chill of his skin against hers. Still she pulled him to her and curled around him as best she could.

‘Thank you’, she said and kissed him deeply, rubbing his arms as she did so.

‘No burden at all darling, not for you’, he answered, pressing his face into her neck, seeking her warmth.

It was lovely, having someone who wanted to keep you from the storm.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> callmeR started watching tos shortly after I did and I forget which of us it was but one of us said   
> 'Not to be weird but like, Scotty is kind of hot?'  
> and the other one said something like   
> 'oh my god SO hot!'  
> and then we decided that Scotty is basically the perfect man.


End file.
